Everybody Loves Harry Potter
by daisychain1
Summary: Everybody loves Harry Potter. (Draco POV. D/H)


Everybody loves Harry Potter

Everybody loves Harry Potter 

Rating: R (to be safe)

Summary: musings about fame, love and self-denial (Draco POV)

Contains: a dash of bad language, some angst and slash

Spoilers: Nothing really.

Warnings: Watch out for bad English. (I'm not a native speaker/writer)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Draco and Lucius Malfoy, and all the terms that can be found in this piece of fiction all belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Inc. and Warner Brothers. All I own is the plot. 

***

There he goes again. 

Harry Potter. The poor orphan of Hogwarts. 

The sweet girls of Gryffindor are taking turns on him right now, saturating him with their sick attempts at the art of seduction, sham Aphrodites. 

Like hyenas tearing the flesh of a confused gazelle. 

Little Red Riding Hood in a pack of sex-starved werewolves in the guise of innocent sheeps. 

Like... fucking metaphors. Not really good at them at the moment. Blaming society.

Well, you should see them right now. Mock innocence for the purpose of a torrid night of sex. Sweet voices with the eyes of wolves. Who ever said women cannot be hunters? The young dolls of Hogwarts are something else. They know what they want and they're out to get it. Poor Potter, too polite to turn them away, the perfect fuck prey. 

I bet he loves it that way, the sick whore.

Chatting away, the sublimation of many things their mouths can do on his skin. Leaning their soft breasts against his warm shoulder, working to awaken the masculinity beneath the shy shell. Silently kissing the air that he breathes, his scent, his proximity. He ignores them, of course, the shy bastard and the ladies think it's sexy. Oh yes, they're falling, falling deeper into the undeniable charm (or should I say male toy?) that is solely Harry Potter. 

Affection, the mask of lust. Purity is overrated. 

But, who wouldn't want to fuck the Wonder Boy of the Wizard World? To taste the fame, to lick the scar that made him beloved of all? It's surefire way to wizarding stardom. **I was fucked by Harry Potter** always worked, like the burning of those who opposed Lord Voldemort, blinding pain, the Avada Kedavra to maintain blind loyalty.

Of course I know. I'm Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, remember? 

The knowledge of this punishment was inevitable, coming an unwanted intruder lurking my memory screaming. From the day I was born, the path of a Death Eater filters through my blood, so these things never were secrets to me, only unformed realizations where I picked up on later in my childhood, if you would call it such. 

Oh, this is a better one: In the course of my _education_.

I know what the chambers in the manor are for. The muffled screams that cradle me in my sleep, nursing my nightmares. I know. 

***

They're failing one by one. Poor chicks. Out for another what looks like another night of wet dreams or go tire some other geek from Gryffindor or Hufflepuff for the night. Lot of possibilities really. An orgiastic moon dance in the Forbidden Forest would look cool on photo.

It's okay really. They don't truly love him anyway. They just want the fame. The glamour of being "Harry Potter's girl". They don't give a shit for Harry Potter, poor boy looking for true love. They want Harry Potter, Winder Boy who defeated Voldemort and Quidditch Seeker. 

Obsessing, not loving. Kissing, not feeling.

Fame's a bitch when you get to know her. 

Oh, he's looking at me. Green eyes. Like a lost boy looking for love.

He always looks like that. When I brush the stray locks of raven from his smooth face. When he looks at my face when we fuck. When he says "I love you" while I smoke my lungs out ignoring him. When he walks out of the room, then standing still for a moment on the doorway, shadowed by the shadow of our sins. While I watch him right now in this hall. Right now in this sorry mess of a place they call the Great Hall.

Like a lost boy looking for someone to hold him, to love him.

Nonsense. Everybody loves Harry Potter. He's the Boy-who-lived. 

Do I love him then? Do I love Harry Potter?

I need a cigarette.


End file.
